Mario Pan (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5
Here is part five of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mario Pan. Cast *Mario (from Super Mario Bros) as Peter Pan *Princess Peach (from Super Mario Bros) as Wendy Darling *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros) as John Darling *Toad (from Super Mario Bros) as Michael Darling *Marge Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Mary Darling *King Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) as Captain Hook *Bowser Jr. (from Super Mario Bros) as Mr. Smee *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as George Darling *Sagwa Miao (from Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) as Nana *The Were Rabbit (from Wallace and Gromit) as Tick Tock the Crocodile *The Teensies (from Rayman 2: Revolution, Rayman Arena, Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc, Rayman Origins, and Rayman Legends) as Indians *Starlow (from Super Mario Bros) as Tinkerbell *Ranger Smith (from Yogi Bear) as Indian Chief *Heffer (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Slightly *Globox (from Rayman) as Cubby *Jake and Finn (from Adventure Time) as The Twins *Murfy (from Rayman) as Nibs *Chris (from Sonic) as Tootles *Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Kamek, Blue Goomba, Red Goomba, and the Koopa Troopas (from Super Mario Bros) as The Pirates *Princess Rosalina (from Super Mario Bros) as Tiger Lily *Andre (from Rayman) as The Singing Pirate *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Mr. Starkey *and more Transcript *(as Mario and Peach arrive, they meet six girls in six bikinis swimming in the pool, sunbathing, diving, and taking a bath) *Princess Peach: Just imagine! Real-life mermaids! *Mario: Would you like to meet them? *Princess Peach: Oh, Mario, I'd love to. *Mario: Alright, come on. (jumps from one rock to another toward the mermaids, playing his panpipe. One notices him) *Dexter's Mom: (gasps) It's Mario! Hello, Mario! *All Females: Oh! Oh! Hello, Mario! Hello! *Mario: (stands on the resting place in the middle of the mermaid) Hello, girls. (as Peach tries to get over to where they were, the mermaids talk to Mario) *Dexter's Mom: I'm so happy you made it! . *Kitty Katswell: Why did you stay away so long? *Brenda: Did you miss me? *Dee Dee: Tell us one of your adventures. *Nami: Yes, something exciting! *Mario: Want to hear about the time I cut off King Koopa's hand and threw it to our old friend, Vector the Crocodile? *Taffy: Oh, I always liked that one! *Dee Dee: Me too. *Mario: Well, there I was on Marooners' Rock surrounded by 40… or was it 50 badniks… *Princess Peach: Oh, Mario! (the girls in their bikinis see Peach) Hello, my name is Princess Peach. And you must be those girls in bikinis, huh? *Six Girls: And it really is a pleasure. *Princess Peach: I guess you're having a little fun, huh? *Six Girls: Yes. *Princess Peach: Hey! Why is it getting darker? *Mario: Shh… I don't know, Peach, but hold it. (hops over a rock with a hole in and sees a rowing boat, with a familiar captain and his lackey taking someone aboard on it. The shadows are then revealed as King Koopa, Bowser Jr, Princessa Rosalina, and even Neptuna following them to Skull Rock) Oh no! It's King Koopa. And he and his lackey have caught Princess Rosalina, my girlfriend. *Females: King Koopa?! Oh no! Let's get out of here! (jump onto the diving board and dive into the sea and swim away) *Mario: Looks like they headed for Skull Rock. Come on, Peach. Let's go see what they're up to. (he and Peach take their hands and fly after them) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoof Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts